Lupercalus
Lupercalus, formerly known as Maxentius, the Roman emperor from the fourth century, is the antagonist of Date with Death. He used Paige Matthews as a magical conduit to possess males and make them kill females for his twisted drive for revenge. History Maxentius, the Roman Emperor As the Roman emperor who ruled over Ancient Egypt, Maxentius was in love with Saint Catherine and wanted her to marry him. When she refused, he tried to torture her into submission, but despite the spikes that pierced her skin and cables that tied around her wrists, she still defied him. Having never been refused, Maxentius angrily beheaded the woman. Her death doomed the man, and when he died sometime later, his spirit rose to become an Ephemeral Demon: a type of demons that existed in the ether, and renamed himself Lupercalus. Lupercalus, Ephemeral Demon In the 21st century, Lupercalus hid in the Website Kiss.com, where he waited for a magical being to sign up for membership so that he may turn them into his conduit and force his will on the world by making the men the conduit interacts with his hosts and rip out the hearts of innocent women. His chance came when he met Paige Matthews; a Whitelighter-Witch and a member of the Charmed Ones. He escaped the ether world, took on human form, renaming himself "Max Wolf", and went on two dates with Paige while his subjects went on a killing spree. Defeat Lupercalus eventually revealed his true identity, but with all three sisters together, he was unable to conquer them and was forced back into his own realm. Phoebe and Paige later went into Lupercalus's realm to fetch the demon. A hard battle ensued, and when their plan failed, Paige used her power to help them escape. Angered, Lupercalus followed and met them in battle at Halliwell Manor. Phoebe was able to subdue him temporarily while Leo healed an unconscious Piper. They waited for Lupercalus to throw an energy ball, then used an Origin potion to send the attack back at him. The power of the Energy Ball destroyed Lupercalus's physical form and temporarily turned him back into energy. The sisters cast a spell to capture the demon, and confined him in a mason jar. They then placed it in the furthest back of the highest cabinet, labeled "Revenge Demon—Do Not Open—EVER". Appendices Book of Shadows Saint Catherine :Catherine of Alexandria was a princess living in fourth century, Roman-occupied Egypt. The Roman emperor, Maxentius, demanded Catherine's hand in marriage. When the pious princess refused him, he attempted to torture her into submission. Among the devices in his arsenal was a spiked wheel, which was forever called a Catherine Wheel. Finally Maxentius beheaded the princess. From her neck flowed milk, rather than blood. And immediately a chorus of angels came to steal Catherine's body away for a proper burial on Mount Sinai. Maxentius, in executing the saint, became doomed. When he died a few years later, he became the ephemeral demon, Lupercalus. Different Classes of Demons :Ephemeral demons can exist in the earth's orbit, electrical fields, nuclear power sources—anything that retains energy. Spells To Summon Lupercalus :Give us this soul, brimming with malice, :Bring before us, Lupercalus. To Banish Lupercalus :Origin potion needed to send an energy ball thrown by Lupercalus back at him. The spell must be chanted while the demon is in his incorporeal form. :Lupercalus, vengeful soul, :We bind you from your evil goal. :Through Catherine's will :And our Charmed power :Let this be your last cruel hour. The ephemeral form of the demon will be contained in a chosen container. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and control electricity. Lupercalus was made of electrical energy. *'Possession:' The ability to take control of others. Lupercalus was able to possess more than one being at the same time. *'Energy balls:' The ability to produce spheres of energy. *'Force Field:' The ability to generate a protective shield of energy. *'Psychic Reflection:' The ability to reflect emotions back on others. Lupercalus made Paige feel all the pain of his victims to incapacitate her. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create magical doorways. *'Power Granting:' The ability to bestow powers on others. Lupercalus gave powers to those he possessed. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's appearance. *'Fire Breathing:' The ability to breath fire. *'Super Strength:' The ability to exert inhuman physical strength. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan at a ceased age. Appearances Lupercalus appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. External Links *Maxentius on Wikipedia Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons